pokemon adventure
by ToCoolTepig18
Summary: an epic tale with a Pokemon trainer called link. first story so don't complain.
1. Chapter 1 start of a legend

One day a person named Link went four a walk. Link was new to the town. He wanted to make friends. Nobody was outside. So he went inside. One day later he met a friend. His name was Bob. Link and Bob went on an adventure. Link was 12 years old and Bob was 11 years old. Link said let's get our Pokémon. Bob said ok. They went to the lab. Professor oak said hi. Link and Bob said hi too. Pick your Pokémon. Link picked charmander and Bob picked squirdel. Let's go Link said. Bob said ok. Link said Lets split up. Bob said ok. Link and Bob went on their journey. Link said WAIT BOB. Bob said WHAT. Link said LETS BE RIVELS. Bob said OK. Link saw a ratatat. He want to catch it. So he battled it. He caught it too. Link saw A lot of Pokémon. He wanted to catch all of them. Link said I will not catch all of them. Link saw a lillipup. He caught the lillipup. Link said now I have three Pokémon. Link said I wish I saw a legendary Pokémon. I need to go to the first gym Link said. Link ran and ran and ran. Link tripped over a Pokémon. It was a sewaddle. Link said I'm going to catch that Pokémon. He caught it. Link said now I have four Pokémon. Let's go. Link made it to a town. Link said yes the gym is here. Link went in the gym. Link battled the gym leader. Link won so he got the 1st badge. Link asked the gym leader have you battled someone called Bob. The gym leader said yes. Link said what is your name? He said my name is brock. Link said I'm Link. Link said bye. Link said now 15 more gyms to go. Link said I should go to the Pokémon center. Link went to the Pokémon center. Link said what is your name? My name is Nia. Link said can you heal my Pokémon. Nia said ok. 2 minutes later, Nia said they're all healed. Link said thx. Link went outside and went in the wild. Link found a pokeball. Link picked up the pokeball. Link said now I three pokeballs. Let's go. I think I see Bob. Let me check. Is that you Bob? Yes. I got to go. POOF. Where is this smo… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 13 minutes later Link said where am I? I'm where I saw Bob. What just happen? Whatever. Let's go. Why is there a tepig in front of me? I'm going to catch it. Link caught the tepig. Yea I caught it. Now I will go to the town and gym. There are two paths. One is a lack and the next one is a maze. I will go to the lack. Link went to the lack. Link said a path is on the over side of the lack. Link went in the water so he can get to the other side. Link made it to the other side. Link went in the path. Link said let's do this. Link ran then he stopped. Link saw a person. Link saw the second gym leader. Link went to the gym leader. Link said hi. Link said what is your name. my name is Cilan. Link said let's battle. Cilan said when you get to the gym. By the why I am going to the gym right now so bye. Cilan went in the woods. Link said bye to him. Link said I want to battle Cilan he is nice. Link was running to the 2nd gym. He got to the gym. He want in the gym and said let's battle! Cilan said ok. They battled. Link won the battle. Link got the 2nd badge. Link said YAY! Cilan said the next gym leader is misty. Link said I think she is going to be easy. Cilan said you will see how strong she is. Link said see you soon. Link want to the Pokémon center. Link said can you heal my Pokémon. She said yes. Link said are you Nia. She said that was my sister. Link said how much sisters do you have. She said I think 55. Link said ok.

She said there all healed. Link said thx. Link went in the path to go to the 3rd gym. And he went. To be continued in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 memorys

Link was walking and he found a iPhone. He picket it up and he called Bob. He did not answer. He called one more time. Someone answered. He said Bob is died so… NEVER CALL AGAIN. Then the ground shock and link fell in the ground. Link black's out and someone picks him up. Link woke up in a dream and he saw Bob. Bob said follow me. Link followed him and he fell in lava. Like woke up and said why is it so dark. Because he kidnaped us. The person sounded like Bob. He lookt at the person that was kidnaped too. It was Bob! Someone said hi link. He lookt at the person. It was mean old matt. Link said where am I. matt said somewhere than you will die. Link said I will never die. Bob said me too. Matt said I will you know why. Link and Bob said why. Matt got Link's old Pikachu ball and my Pikachu came out of the ball. Link saw my Pikachu and I said that is it give me my Pikachu back. Matt said Pikachu use iron tall. Link said Pikachu stop I was your owner. Pikachu fell on the ground when he was doing iron tall. Then he did iron tall on matt. Matt blacks out and Link and bob are free. Bob said know that we know where we both are let's battle!

To be continued in chapter 3


End file.
